Blast From The Past
by wereleopard
Summary: Ianto is tired of the looks that Jack and Gwen are giving each other. He has had enough and trying to think of how to let go off Jack when a blast from his past comes back in the attractive form of Sam Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blast From The Past

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: will be nc-17

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Ianto/Sam Winchester, Dean/Ianto (only in Dean's mind

Spoilers: umm will say all of Torchwood and Supernatural just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood, or Supernatural. I wish.

Chapter One

Ianto walked into the hub trying to think of a way to end things with Jack, he was tired of being second choice because Gwen was with Rhys.

"Ianto?" Said a familiar voice.

Ianto didn't have time to react before he was pulled by strong arms into a kiss, a passionate kiss. The Welshman managed to push away and look up into the very handsome face of Sam Winchester.

"Sam? Oh my god." Ianto whispered before Sam's very kissable mouth was on his again.

Jack opened and closed his mouth, they had some demons appear around Cardiff and wanted the best they could get and that was the Winchester brothers Dean was in their hotel room and Sam had been the one to come to the hub. Jack had not expected the younger brother to be so hot but watching him rush towards Ianto and kissing him had shocked him. Now jealousy was eating away at him as soon as Ianto had whispered Sam's name. 

Ianto was his and no one else could have him. Owen looked towards the two men kissing and then back towards a now very angry and very jealous Jack.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack's voice boomed around the hub.

The two men jumped apart, Ianto's face was flushed his well kissed mouth. Jack wanted to pull Ianto into his arms and wipe away the taste of the other man and put his own there.

Ianto coughed nervously and straightened his suit jacket. "Jack, I met Sam when I went to America, we dated for a bit."

Sam laughed sending shivers up and down Ianto's back.

"You dated?" Gwen asked looking between the three men. Ianto stood in between the two men not realising how Jack and Sam looked at each other. A competition had just started and Ianto was the prize at the end.

"Yes we did. So Sam where's Dean?" Ianto smiled.

"He's at the hotel wait until I tell him you are here."

Ianto laughed he couldn't help it as the rest of Torchwood looked on with confusion. "I met Dean first he was chatting me up, trying to get me into bed. He's kind of like Owen but damn hot."

"Hey." Owen and Sam said at the same time.

"I was tempted, I was on the verge of saying yes when Sam walked in and well I just couldn't. What I didn't know was that they were brothers. Of course my imagination did take and interesting turn." Ianto's eyes got a far away look in them.

Sam placed a hand on the older man's shoulder, he just wanted to sit down and catch up with the man that had stolen his heart and that he knew had stolen Dean's as well there was just something about him. It seemed that there was something going on with Jack, if the evil looks being sent his way were to go by.

"Well I know Dean will want to see you straight away once I tell him you are here and we can catch up."

"Why don't you pick up your brother and we'll all go out for a drink, get to know the two of you and here about you two and Ianto." Jack smiled as Ianto turned towards him, gently raising his hand and stroking the younger man's face.

"That sounds like a great idea Jack." Ianto stopped smiling as soon as he heard Gwen's voice and pulled away from Jack.

Jack frowned at the sudden change, confusion clearly written on his face.

"Ok I'll give Dean and call and tell him where to meet us." Sam smiled again he wasn't going to leave Ianto's side not yet anyway.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in chapter One

Disclaimer in chapter One

Chapter Two

Jack stood staring at Ianto, who in turn was watching Sam. Sam was on the phone talking to his brother and arranging a place for them all to meet up. The leader of Torchwood wrapped his arms around his chest and sighed, he didn't like feeling like this, this jealousy especially when it came to Ianto, faithful Ianto the one he could always rely on.

He watched as Sam put away the phone and walked over to the Welshman and laid a hand on his shoulder, the urge to rip that hand off Ianto's shoulder. In fact Jack had to fight to just rip that damn hand off completely so it would never touch Ianto again.

"Jack?" Gwen spoke softly but jumped back as he turned and glared at her, anger turning his eyes into a deeper shade of blue, his jaw clenching. She could see the effort to not storm over to Ianto and just to hide him away, so no one else could have him.

Jack breathed deeply. "Sorry, what is it?"

"Just wondering if you were coming with us to the pub?" Gwen smiled at him.

Jack grinned back. "Do you think that I am going to let Ianto go there without me."

The two of them laughed. Ianto turned away from Sam and looked for Jack, to find him and Gwen joking. He sighed and turned back.

"He is jealous Ianto before you turned and since he went up there he has been glaring at us for the entire time. If he isn't you always have me you know that."

Ianto couldn't help but smile, Sam always managed to do that by just being himself.

"So are we ready to go?" Jack asked as he wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist. "We don't want you brother to be sitting there all alone waiting for us."

"Trust me Dean wouldn't be alone for long." Ianto grinned at Sam, as they all started to head out of the hub.

XXXXX

Dean managed to keep hold of a large table and to his own amazement turned down a few offers, just to see Ianto again. Every time the door opened his head would shoot up just to be disappointed. The door went again, he raised his head and a huge smile covered his face. He was up on his feet and straight to the other man pulling him into a crushing hug.

"I'd kiss you but I think we are a little to public, so I do it later and anything else you want me to do."

Ianto laughed and hugged Dean back, Sam looked at the rest of Torchwood and shook his head. "He's always like this."

They went back to the table and before Jack could say anything Ianto was between Sam and Dean, so he went and sat opposite them so he could still keep an eye out next to him were Owen and Toshiko.

Dean laid his hand over Ianto's and just stared at him.

"Dean stop that." Ianto lowered his head smiling.

"I haven't seen you for quite awhile, never thought I would see you again." Dean grinned and winked at him, but moving his hand.

"So how did you all meet?" Jack tried to keep his voice pleasant but failed miserably.

Dean's head shot up, staring at him for just a minute. Jack kept eye contact, raising an eyebrow and waiting for them to answer he wasn't going to repeat himself.

Ianto wasn't sure whether to be flattered or angry at the way Jack was treating his old friends, so he just glared at his boyfriend.

"Well you see it started like this." Dean started to talk.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Just so you know I did not write this chapter it was a challenge to a friend who wrote it for my story and she is doing another one

Just so you know I did not write this chapter it was a challenge to a friend who wrote it for my story and she is doing another one.

Authors: Wereleopard58, thraceadams  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Sam/Ianto, Dean/Ianto (only in Dean's mind)  
Rating NC-17 - although this chapter is only about PG-13  
Spoilers: None - this is mostly AU

Chapter 3

Dean was sitting at the end of the bar, waiting for the bartender to notice he needed a refill on his beer. He looked around, noticed the man sitting a few stools away. Listened with interest as he ordered a beer, in a decidedly foreign, but delicious accent. He smiled to himself, he always was a sucker for an accent. So he picked up his empty glass and went to join him.

Ianto sat at the bar nursing his beer. An attractive man about his age sat down next to him. Ianto tried to ignore him, but the man looked at him and introduced himself.

"I'm Dean," he stuck out his hand to shake.

"Ianto."

"Ianto, so what kind of name is that?"

"Welsh."

"Didn't think you were from around here. So what brings you here to this dump?"

Ianto laughed, "Just a bit of traveling, felt like a pint."

Ianto looked at him then, noted the dark hair, the dark eyes, the trim body, and felt a bit of a thrill go through him. He watched as Dean stood, "Let's go find a table."

Ianto smiled, and followed him through the crowd until they found a table near the back with three chairs.

"Are we expecting someone?"

"My brother Sam, should be along any minute."

"Oh," Ianto replied, wondering what to make of this whole thing.

Dean laughed and clapped him on the back, "Don't worry, I may actually have to fight him for you. So Ianto what do you do?"

Ianto almost choked on his drink before swallowing slowly, "I'm on a break from work right now."

Smiling, "On a break, so when you aren't on a break, what do you do?"

Ianto's mind raced, how to explain and not explain Torchwood.

"I work for a research institute in London. Taking a bit of a vacation."

"So, just what do you do at this research institute?" Dean asked, taking a pull off his own beer.

Ianto smiled, "Work in the archives, boring stuff really. What do you do?"

He noted the way Dean's eyes darkened a bit, the way he shifted in his seat, making sure his jacket covered the gun in his waistband.

"Whatever it is must be dangerous enough to carry a weapon."

Dean looked at him sharply before taking another swig of his beer, "Must be some research institute that you work for, teaching you how to spot a concealed weapon."

Ianto smiled, a bit dangerously, "Not to mention the knife up your sleeve and the second gun on your ankle."

Shock filled Dean's face for a split second and then he laughed, "I like you Ianto, I'm glad I sat down next to you. What else are you hiding?"

I hunt aliens for a living Ianto thought to himself, and then pushed the thought away. He just smiled and said, "You have no idea."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, each sneaking looks at the other. When he caught Ianto checking him out again, Dean couldn't help but smile, especially the way the blush colored the other man's creamy white skin. He caught Ianto's eye and was just about to make a smart remark when Ianto's attention drifted to the door. Dean sighed, he knew without looking, who had just walked in the door.

Ianto watched the young man walk across the bar. No, he really didn't walk so much as prowled like a cat in search of prey. There was an easy grace about him as he sauntered closer to their table. And Ianto's breath caught in his throat as the handsome young man walked right over to their table and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Sam, you must be Dean's catch for the night," he said sticking his hand out for a shake.

Dean glared at him and Sam just smirked back.

Ianto stuck out his hand and grasped Sam's in a firm handshake, "Jones, Ianto Jones."

"Well, at least you got a last name," Dean drawled lazily.

Sam laughed and Ianto blushed.

Dean leaned over and whispered conspiratorially to Ianto, "Don't worry; he has that effect on just about everyone."

Sam nodded in the direction of the bartender and soon found himself drinking his own beer and asking Ianto where he got his delicious accent from.

"I'm from Wales."

"Wales, as in across the pond, Britain, Wales?"

"Yup."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked incredulously.

Dean answered, "He's on vacation from some research institute named Torchwood."

Sam flicked his gaze over at Dean and something passed between them that caused Ianto to narrow his eyes suspiciously but he quickly covered it with a smile.

"Torchwood, doesn't sound familiar."

"It's kind of a local research facility," Ianto replied smoothly.

"Ahh," Sam said.

"So why here?"

Because Torchwood knew there'd been Rift activity in this area and told me this was where I was spending my vacation? "Never been to California, thought I'd give it a go."

"So besides work, what do you do back in Wales?"

"Work takes up most of my time, but I do enjoy a good rugby match now and then."

"Rugby, pretty violent sport," Dean drawled.

Ianto smiled, "Nothing like a bit of mud and blood on a Sunday afternoon."

Sam chuckled and Dean joined in, "Nope, nothing like that."

The three men sat there, ordered a few more beers, and traded stories about girlfriends, co-workers and non-demony or alien stuff, until it was clear that the bar was starting to clear out and they should pack it in.

They walked out to the parking lot together. Ianto was just about to pull out his mobile to hail a cab when something rushed them out of the darkness knocking him to the ground. Stunned, he found himself looking right into the jaws of a Weevil. Instinct took over and he kneed it before rolling over so he was on top. He may have been an archivist but even archivists were required to pass field training courses. Pinning the Weevil by the throat, he scrambled for his pocket where he kept his anti-Weevil spray one could never be too prepared he thought and sprayed it in the face.

He heard gunshots in the distance followed quickly by running feet and turned to look up at two guns pointed at the Weevil's head. "It's alright. It's neutralized for the moment; I just need to make a quick call."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and back at Ianto who was busily chatting into his mobile. Ianto finished his call and came back, "Don't worry, someone's on their way over to pick this up now as we speak."

"You know what this is?" Dean and Sam asked simultaneously.

"Yup."

"So?"

Ianto sighed, it would be a shame to retcon these two handsome men, "It's a Weevil, an alien."

"And here I thought it was a demon, you Sam?"

"Looks like a demon to me."

"A demon?"

"Yeah, you know denizen of hell, spawn of Satan?" Dean said sarcastically.

"I seriously don't think demons exist."

"Hate to break it to you, but they do."

Ianto stared at them for a moment thinking, if aliens could exist why not demons? and he made a very quick decision.

"Look, the spray I used on it will keep it subdued for at least an hour. I have more if I need it. You should probably leave before the cleanup crew gets here. Trust me; you don't want to be here if you don't have to be."

Ianto really didn't want to say goodbye to the two brothers, but he also didn't want them retconned back to preschool. Sam walked up close to him, grabbed his hand and pressed a card into it, "Our number, call us when you're done."

Ianto nodded and watched the two young men get into the black car and drive off.

Several hours later he found himself in front of their hotel door, with three coffees in his hand. He had grimaced at the taste of his and determined that he wasn't buying coffee out anymore if it was going to taste this badly. He'd just have to learn how to make the perfect cup of coffee himself, especially if Sam liked it as much as Dean indicated he did over the phone. He joined them in their hotel room that night and they swapped backgrounds. He filled them in on Torchwood, found out they already knew it existed but were sketchy on the details. They filled him in on demons. That night was just the beginning.

The three of them spent a lot of time together. The Winchester brothers finally had someone to share their secret with and so did Ianto. They went demon hunting and alien hunting together. In his spare time, Ianto took a barista course, learned how to make the perfect cup of coffee. They were like the three musketeers until the night Ianto got injured.

They'd been tracking a demon, stumbling through the trees in the total darkness when Ianto heard something off to his left side. He split off from Sam to go investigate and found himself on the wrong end of the demon's claws. His cry of agony split the still night air and Sam's heart leapt to his throat. He ran in the direction of the sound and could hear Dean's footsteps not far behind his.

"Ianto! YAN!" he screamed frantically.

Sam stood still for a moment, his heart thundering in his ears until he heard the scuffling in the brush a little ways off to his right. He raced over toward the sound and found a dead demon and an unconscious Ianto lying in a pool of blood.

"DEAN!"

Sam immediately ripped Ianto's shirt off looking for the wounds, seeing nothing on his chest, he turned the older man over to look at his back and gasped at the four ragged claw marks marring Ianto's left side and dipping into his pants. Sam sat him up and cradled him in his arms waiting for Dean to arrive.

"DEAN!"

"I'm here, don't get your shorts in a twist. What happened?"

"He's injured, not fatally, but he's lost quite a bit of blood, we need to get him back to the hotel, like yesterday."

"Alright, let's get him up."

Dean helped Sam hoist Ianto up, but the Welshman was still unconscious so Sam hefted him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and started making his way back to the car.

"I'll take care of the body and be there in just a minute," Dean called after him.

Sam could feel Ianto's blood soaking through his jeans and onto his hand where he clutched Ianto's waist and his heart continued to pound. "Don't worry Yan, we'll get you back to the hotel, we'll get these wounds clean, and you'll be fine. You'll be fine."

His shoulder started to ache so he shifted Ianto a bit and the Welshman groaned, "Sorry, Yan."

They reached the car just as Ianto was coming around.

"Sam," he whispered weakly, as Sam rolled him off his shoulder and into the backseat of the car.

"Shh, you were injured. You're in the car and as soon as Dean gets here, we'll get you back to the hotel and take a look at those wounds again."

He looked down into those gorgeous blue eyes and Ianto attempted a smile and then a worried look crossed his face, "What about the demon?"

"You killed it," Sam smiled, "way to go."

Ianto smiled fully then, "Well, at least there's that," and then he grimaced.

"Hey, easy okay?" Sam said softly and Ianto nodded lying back on the seat.

Sam took a look around wondering what the hell was taking Dean so long. He glanced back and saw Ianto staring at him, "What?"

"Thanks," Ianto whispered.

"For what?" Sam smiled. "You killed the demon; we're just here for the cleanup."

But Ianto shook his head, "I don't remember getting back to the car, which means you must have carried me. Thanks for that."

Sam was glad it was dark and that the older man couldn't see him blush as he mumbled, "No problem," and turned his attention back to the woods in time to see Dean running toward the car.

"It's done. Let's go."

Sam jumped into the passenger seat and Dean into the driver's and the car roared off into the night.

Back at the hotel, Ianto sat on the toilet as Sam wrung out a washcloth in the sink. Sam grimaced at the pink color of the water. Ianto had finally stopped bleeding, but he'd lost quite a bit of blood from the looks of things. He turned back to Ianto who was watching him with the most trusting look in his eyes that Sam almost had to look away. He hadn't seen a look like that since Jessica. Sam smiled at him and then apologized, "I'm sorry, I know this hurts, but I've got to get them clean."

Ianto just nodded, turned his head away and clenched his jaw. His hands clenched into fists as the pain stabbed through him. Sam was being gentle; cleaning four demon claw marks was bound to hurt. They both looked up as the bathroom door banged open and Dean dropped the bandages and antiseptic off. He looked at the two of them, smirked, shook his head and shut the door behind him as he left.

"What was that about?" Ianto asked shakily, desperately wanting something to take his mind off the searing pain in his left flank.

"Nothing," Sam said, "I need you to stand up. You might want to hold onto the towel bar."

Ianto did as he was told and felt Sam push his blood encrusted boxers low over his hips to expose the rest of the claw marks. Sam couldn't help but stare at the perfectly shaped rear end in front of him. The only thing marring it right now was the ugly claw mark down the left side. Sam traced the outside edges of the claw mark with a trembling finger and Ianto let out a soft sigh.

"Whatever Dean was smirking about, I don't think it was nothing," he whispered.

Sam's heart clenched in his chest at Ianto's words. Was it possible that he knew? Sam couldn't help but feel attracted to the older man. He was good looking, mild-mannered and intelligent. Plus he could kick demon ass with the best of them. What wasn't there to like?

He gently cleaned the claw marks on Ianto's hip and went to rinse the washcloth out again. Ianto watched as Sam rinsed the pink blood-tinged water out of the washcloth for what was probably the twentieth time and he couldn't help but stare at Sam's hands. So gentle, so strong, fingers long and supple, and Ianto shivered at the idea of those hands caressing his skin. When Sam turned back and placed his hand on Ianto's hip to steady him while he cleaned the final wound, Ianto couldn't stop the goosebumps that broke out under Sam's fingertips.

"Are you cold?" Sam asked huskily.

"No."

Sam swallowed hard and tried to keep his mind on the task in front of him. Ianto closed his eyes and tried to think of anything but Sam's hands on his hips. He could feel the blood rushing to his groin and as he felt the blush creep up his cheeks, he only hoped enough of it was rushing there instead of elsewhere.

Sam stood up and grabbed the bandages Dean had brought in and started opening the packages up. He squirted some of the antibiotic ointment on each one and then proceeded to tape them over Ianto's wounds.

"Hey, what's taking you girls so long in there?" Dean yelled through the door, before barging in himself.

"Damn!" he whistled getting a good look at Ianto's wounds. "Boy, when you get injured you really do it with style. Those must really hurt.

Sam turned and glared at his brother, "Do you mind? We're just about finished. Make yourself useful and get him a clean pair of boxers, these are shot."

Dean popped the lollipop in his hand back into his mouth and sauntered out of the doorway, leaving the door open. Ianto was grateful for the distraction, allowed him to get himself back under control. He only hoped Sam hadn't noticed.

Sam finished taping the last bandage on and stood up.

"Okay, good as new, okay, well not new, but the best I could do under the circumstances. You're going to have to take it easy for a few days. You really should have had stitches."

"No hospital," Ianto said sharply.

Sam chuckled, placing his hand on the older man's shoulder, "No worries, wasn't planning on a hospital."

He looked up as Dean appeared in the doorway with a fresh pair of boxers.

"Thanks," he said, snatching them out of his brother's hand and firmly shutting the door in his face.

He turned back to Ianto, "You're going to need help getting these on and the others off."

Ianto smiled at him gratefully but couldn't help the blush that seemed to occupy his face permanently around Sam. Sam slid the boxers down Ianto's thighs, pushed them past his knees until they dropped to the floor. Ianto placed his hands on Sam's shoulders for support as he stepped out of the old ones and into the new ones, breathing a sigh of relief when they were finally slid over his hips. Sam stood up, his hands still on Ianto's hips, their faces inches apart.

"Thank you," Ianto whispered and Sam felt Ianto's breath puff onto his cheek.

Ianto swallowed, looking into the brown eyes staring at him, watched the younger man lick his lips nervously. And then suddenly they were kissing. Tentatively at first, then more aggressively. Ianto clutched the younger man's shoulders drawing him closer and Sam moaned into Ianto's mouth. Their tongues parried and thrust against each other relentlessly until the door banged open and they jumped apart, both looking at Dean guiltily.

Dean just smirked again, "It's about time, knew I just needed to lock you two in a room. Come on, food's here. You can make out more later."

Sam rolled his eyes and Ianto chuckled, turning it into a groan as he clutched his side.

"Easy," Sam said, sliding his arm around Ianto's chest, supporting a bit of his weight. "Maybe we should wait until you heal up a bit before we try anything too strenuous."

Ianto chuckled, "Maybe you're right."

The two men limped back into the hotel room over to the table where Dean had the food set up and the three sat down to eat. After that, Sam and Ianto were pretty much inseparable and Dean teased them mercilessly

Early one morning, Sam rolled over to find the bed empty, he groaned but then he smelled the most heavenly scent coming from the kitchenette. "Yan?"

Sam got up groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, tugging the boxers back up over his hips as he padded into the kitchenette to find Dean sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. Dean's eyes were closed, just smelling the aroma. Sam turned around and was presented with his own coffee cup. He curled his hands around the mug and brought it up to his nose and inhaled. He groaned, it smelled so good. Hot, black, strong, and heavenly. He slowly took a sip, savoring it. "Oh god, Yan, you make the best coffee, ever."

Ianto smiled, "I do try."

Sam set the mug down reluctantly and walked over to where Ianto was standing, dressed in jeans and nothing else. He tugged gently on a belt loop until Ianto was chest to chest with him, "You do more then try," he whispered huskily.

The blush crept up Ianto's cheeks and Sam smiled before capturing the Welshman's lips with his own.

"Do you two have to do that in here? I'm trying to enjoy my coffee!" Dean complained loudly.

Sam grinned against Ianto's mouth, sliding his hand down to cup the denim-clad backside.

"Continue this after breakfast?"

Ianto nodded happily before turning back to the stove and the bacon he had frying there.

Sam walked back over to the table and sat down across from Dean, "You know just because he prefers me to you doesn't mean you have to complain all the time. We don't complain when you pick up strangers."

Ianto shook his head as he listened to the exchange and then thought soberly about the call he knew would be coming any day to order him back to London. He looked over at the two brothers, heatedly engaged in their first argument of the day, knowing how much he was going to regret having to leave them, especially Sam.

"Two days later the call came and my vacation was over. I came back to London and met Lisa a few months later. The rest as they say is history."

Jack could feel the anger boiling up inside him, and could only hope it didn't show on his face. The thought of his Ianto making coffee for these young bucks, learning to make coffee just for Sam, infuriated him. He could easily see himself choking the young man, strangling him until there wasn't a breath left in his body and then dragging Ianto back to the Hub and reminding him in various ways just how much he belonged with Jack. Instead, he just smiled, nodded, and listened as they all chatted each other up.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

For Jack the evening seemed longer than he had been alive. If he had to watch one of the Winchester brothers smile, look deeply into Ianto's eyes and then touch him he was going to throw up, rip their arms off, which had been a reoccurring thought and of course killing them which would solve all off his problems.

Owen looked towards Tosh and Gwen, they had given up trying to talk to Jack because every time they tried to get his attention he glared at them and then went straight back to the three men opposite him.

Ianto was having a lot of fun, well almost apart from the looks he was getting from Jack. It was great to see Sam and Dean again. He had missed them, in away and just for a moment it made him forget everything that had happened to him. The night seemed to be over in a blink of an eye for him as the bell rang for them to drink up. It didn't take them long to finish them and head outside of the pub each going their own separate way.

Ianto knew that the brothers wanted to join him but he didn't think that was a good idea otherwise something awful would happen and he didn't want anything to happen that he would never be able to forgive Jack for.

It didn't take Jack long from heading in the opposite direction before he turned and chased after his lover, hoping that he and Ianto could spend the night together.

"Ianto?" Jack called out as he saw the familiar suited figure in front of him.

Ianto stopped dead in his tracks. He loved Jack with all of his heart, really he did but he needed the immortal to decide whom he really wanted.

"Not now Jack, please." Ianto begged.

"Ianto."

"Jack not now, we will talk but please let me just enjoy the night, meeting up with old friends. I need this."

Ianto never looked back and continued to walk to his home. Jack just stood there watching, his heart breaking afraid that he may lose the Welshman.

XXXXX

Ianto stripped of and climbed into bed, it had been a long and emotional day he was so tired. A smile appeared on his face as he thought about Sam and Dean. A chuckle escaped at the look of jealousy on Jack's face, it gave him hope. It didn't take his exhausted mind and body to fall into a deep sleep and a world of fantasy appeared in his mind.

XXXXX

_Ianto moaned as Sam attacked his mouth, those very kissable lips parting his, their tongues entangled tasting, teasing and exploring._

_Another mouth started to kiss, lick and nibble at his the back of his neck. Ianto managed to pull his mouth away and turn his head allowing Dean to kiss him as their mouths continued to touch Ianto could feel Sam undressing him, piece by piece his clothing fell to the floor._

_Ianto pulled away and stood there naked as Sam and Dean touched his skin with their eyes and their hands._

"_Aren't you too a little over dressed?" His welsh voice deep and husky with desire._

_It didn't take long for the two brothers to stand there naked and very aroused but before they could touch him again Ianto moved away and towards the bed. He turned away from them and crawled on all fours up to the pillows where he turned and laid down._

_Sam and Dean stared at him, their eyes dark with desire, their faces full of need. Ianto smiled at them both and that one thing made them rush onto the bed and either side of them. It was a heady feel to have this much control and to know that they wanted him this much._

_Their hands touched and caressed him, skimming over his smooth skin. Ianto turned to Sam and started to kiss his way down that stunning body until he reached his goal, he took Sam's cock into his moving his head open and down taking it as deep as he could, sucking and it licking it faster and faster. He could hear Sam's moans; it was a symphony to his ears._

_Ianto could feel Dean kissing and licking down his spine, his back arching trying to feel more but his mouth never leaving Sam. Someone placed lube in his hand but he couldn't tell who, his eyes closed as he tried to feel everything that was being done to him and what he was doing. This was an experience he wanted to savour and remember forever._

_Dean's hand moved his body so he could get easier access, his tongue skimmed the outside of his hole over and over again, Ianto pushed back hard he wanted so much more._

_As he teased Sam over and over with his mouth and tongue was sucking and leaking the hard cock, his tongue rolling around the head. Ianto opened his eyes and stared up seeing the absolute pleasure on the gorgeous face of the youngest Winchester. He sucked deep and hard, he saw Sam arch and then swallowed when Sam's orgasm hit him._

_Sam collapsed back against the pillows his chest moving as he breathed deeply._

"_Turn over." Ianto ordered._

_Sam opened his eyes smiled and managed to turn onto all fours. But before Ianto could move he felt Dean's tongue penetrate him and he screamed at the feeling but it wasn't enough, it wasn't long enough or hard enough. He wanted to be fucked hard and fast by either of the brothers it didn't matter he just wanted it now._

_Ianto applied the lube to his fingers, he skimmed them around the tight hole and slowly pushed one in hearing the groan from the man above him, he pulled it out and pushed it back in slowly, scissoring as he opened him, he then added a second finger waiting until Sam started to push back before adding a third, in and out over and over again._

"_Stop teasing and fuck me now Ianto." Sam begged._

_Ianto covered himself with the lube, moving a way from Dean he moved and entered Sam, Ianto threw his head back as he felt the tight heat surrounding his hard shaft forcing himself to take it slow when all he wanted to do was just slam harder and faster._

_He suddenly stopped as he felt Dean move his legs apart, cold fingers entered him. Stretching him, this is what he wanted, to take and be taken at the same time. To be in control but also to be controlled. A second finger was added and then a third, but before he could say anything a thing long hardness slowly slid past the outer ring. It pushed him more fully into Sam all three of them moaned together._

_Ianto waited until Dean was fully embedded inside of him as he pulled out of Sam, Dean pulled out of him. Then Dean pushed slammed hard into him, and he did the same to Sam over and over again. Skin slapping against skin echoed in the air breathy moans, and the words harder and faster broke the silence._

_Their bodies covered in sweat as they moved together liked a dance, knowing what each other wanted, feeling what the other bodies wanted. _

"_God Dean fuck me harder; fuck me hard so that when I go to work tomorrow they know what I've been doing. I need this." Ianto pleaded and just as he finished the sentence Dean slammed hard into him, which made him do the same to Sam._

"_Fuck." Sam moaned as his arms collapsed and his head landed on the bed changing the angle making it deeper. "Ianto I need to be inside of you, it's been so long."_

_Dean forced himself to pull out and collapse to the side of the other two men, Ianto then pulled out and watched as Sam turned onto his back and slicked his hard cock. Ianto then placed his legs either side and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the other man fully his ass against Sam's thighs._

"_Dean I want you in my mouth." Ianto whispered as he slowly started to move up and down riding Sam._

_Dean managed to get to his feet and awkwardly balance on the bed moving closer to the two fucking. He placed his hands on the ceiling making sure he had something to stop him from falling. Ianto reached out and took Dean's cock and sucking on it as he slid up and down Sam's shaft. He could feel Sam's tight grip on his waist helping him move faster and faster. Ianto looked up to see Dean staring down at him his eyes dark and his mouth wide open panting._

_He could feel that familiar tingle up his spine; he knew that it wouldn't be long before he came. Ianto could feel Sam's thrust up into his body become erratic. Dean pushed hard into his mouth screaming as he came, Ianto grabbed hold of his own cock and pumped it hard until then his orgasm hit and his come spread across Sam's chest. Using his legs he lifted himself higher and slamming himself down over and over again fucking himself on Sam's cock until he felt a strong thrust into his body as Sam emptied himself._

_The three of them collapsed onto the bed exhausted, sated and very messy. Ianto turned over and felt strong arms pull him to a strong chest and a deep voice whispered._

"_I love you Ianto, I always will." Jack said his arms tightening around Ianto._

_Ianto smiled and snuggled into that tight and safe embrace smiling that was all he wanted._

XXXX

Ianto smiled as he turned in is bed, still asleep all alone he cuddled into a pillow that Jack always used and feel into a deep happy sleep.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Sam pushed his face more into his pillow, deep asleep with a smile on his face.

XXXXX

_Leaning his head back Sam rubbed his soapy hands over his body, feeling the water cascade over his skin. The heat of the water seemingly to take out the coldness that he had felt to his very bones._

_Arms wrapped around his waist, lips pressing softly against his shoulder blades. Sam moved his head to the side and smiled as he stared into a pair of blue eyes._

"_Ianto." Sam whispered afraid that it would all disappear. "I'm glad you're here."_

"_There isn't anywhere else that I would want to be." Ianto said with a smile as he leaned forward and kissed him on the lips._

_Sam opened his mouth wider letting the other man explore at his leisure but it wasn't enough for the youngest Winchester. He wanted, no, he needed more._

_Turning his body around, they stood chest to chest, arms around each other touching and exploring as much flesh as they could reach._

"_Oh god." Sam sighed._

_Ianto chuckled moving his way down the muscular chest licking and nipping his way down. His hands stroking the smooth, taut skin, feeling the movement of the gasps, sighs and the shudders as fingers dance. Looking up he sees Sam's eyes closed, mouth open and ecstasy covering the handsome face. Ianto had never seen anything sexier._

_He swirled his tongue around and in Sam's belly button. Then moving down Ianto was on his knees in front of the other man._

_Sam opened his eyes and stared down, his heart pounding. Ianto staring into his eyes, mouth open and engulfing his erection. He groaned at the site, his hips moving automatically faster and faster, his hands clenched into fists at this side forcing himself not to grip hold of Ianto's head and fuck himself into that talented hot mouth._

_Ianto twirled his tongue around the head, one hand gripping the base. A soapy fingers moving between Sam's legs, they parted automatically to give the Welshman more room to move._

_Ianto sucked harder as one finger entered Sam moving in and out in time with his mouth. His movements slow and steady. No matter how much Sam begged Ianto did not increase his pace._

_A second finger joined the first, scissoring, opening him up. Sam's hands went into Ianto's hair, gripping tightly forcing the other man to quicken his pace. Ianto sucked harder, added another finger pushing it in and out of Sam faster and faster._

_Sam threw his head back, with one finally thrust into Ianto's mouth he came screaming. Slowly sliding his fingers and, he rose._

"_Turn around, hands against the wall. We aren't finished yet." Ianto's voice husky with desire whispered into Sam's ear, a gentle bite to the lobe he moved away._

_Sam's eyes darkened, he turned and placed his hands on the wet cool tiles. Spreading his legs apart, looking over his shoulder his face full of desire. There was nothing he wanted more nothing was going to stop this from happening. It had been so long, too long since he had felt Ianto inside of him._

_Ianto placed one finger back inside of Sam, then adding another and once he felt his fingers moving in and out easier he finally added the third finger stretching and opening him. All the Welshman wanted to do was shove himself in so hard but he wouldn't, he wanted this to be good._

"_Oh god now Ianto, please I need you." Sam begged his voice cracking._

_Ianto pulled out his fingers slicked his hard aching cock, moving forward he slowly slid into the Sam. He was so tight and hot Ianto groaned at the feel of the other man's body enveloping his erection._

"_Sam." Ianto moaned as he slowly slid all the way in._

_Once Ianto was completely inside he stopped taking a few deep breaths, letting Sam get accustomed to him._

"_Damn Ianto, will you move already." Sam growled._

_Ianto pulled back, almost all the way out and then slid back in. Over and over again a slow steady pace, he knew that this wouldn't last long they both had wanted this too much._

"_I am." Ianto grinned as he kissed the back of Sam's neck._

_As Ianto was about to slid back in Sam slammed back hard they both groaned, this is what they needed hard and fast. Ianto gripped hold of Sam's hips pulling him back as he slammed forward. There wet skin slapping against each other. Grunts echoing around them as they moved faster and harder, knowing what the other needed instinctively._

_Ianto's head lolled back his eyes closed, water sprayed over them. The tepid water cooling down the hot skin, steam coming off their bodies. Sam gripped hold of his, again hard cock pumping in time with each of Ianto's slams into his body. He could feel his muscles tightening he wasn't going to last much longer._

"_Ianto, I need you to come inside of me now."_

_Ianto could feel the tingling down his spine knowing that he wasn't going to much last longer anyway._

"_You wish is my command." Ianto grunted as he thrust became erratic, screaming as the orgasm hit him still pounding into Sam._

_Sam screamed, his hand pumped faster and his second one hit him. He collapsed against the cool tiles. Ianto slowly pulled out his chest rising and falling fast._

_Before Sam turned to look at the man he loved. "Come back to America with me." His voice was quiet._

_Ianto forced him to turn around and smiled. "Of course, I'm not going to leave you again. What do I have here now?" They kissed slowly and leisurely._

XXXXX

"Never leave me." Sam whispered in his sleep. "I love you Ianto."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Blast From The Past

Title: Blast From The Past

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Dean/Ianto

Spoilers: umm will say all of Torchwood and Supernatural just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood, or Supernatural. I wish.

Chapter Six

Dean's hand went under his pillow gripping the hunting knife's handle tightly, like he was a child and it was his security blanket. A smile on his face.

XXXXX

_Dean pushed Ianto against the brick wall that was an alley way next door to the pub, they were near the back door that was in the back and they were surrounded by darkness. He attacked the Welshman's mouth all the need, want and desperation had built up. He had missed the other man so much._

_Ianto's mouth opened under his, Dean's tongue slipped in exploring, tasting and memorizing he wanted this to last forever but he wanted more. Dean's hands slid down the front of Ianto's suit jacket to his trousers undoing the button and sliding the zip down slowly. _

_He could feel Ianto's body stiffen, his breathing speeding up. Dean smiled against the other man's mouth. His hands pushed down Ianto's trousers and underwear pulling his mouth away Dean went to his knees pulling the clothes to the ground has he did so._

_Dean grinned as he looked at Ianto's erection, he was hard, hard for him. Moving forward, mouth open engulfed the throbbing shaft. Sucking hard, Ianto's head went back hitting the brick wall behind him, a moan escaping from his mouth, eyes closed, face flushed with want._

_Dean released him and licked around the head. "I don't want you to come until I am inside you." He whispered smirking as Ianto's head whipped forward and looked down at him._

"_I want you inside of me now Dean." Ianto whispered._

_Dean caught a slight movement in the corner of his eye, sucking Ianto's cock, watching the Welshman eyes close. Turning his head slightly he saw Jack standing there watching them, eyes wide with shock._

_Pulling away Dean wanted to be inside Ianto now. "Turn around." He ordered and watched as Ianto did what he said without question, without hesitation. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out some lube. "Good thing I always like to be prepared." Standing the oldest brother opened his trousers, pushing them down releasing his hard shaft._

_Covering his fingers in lube, moving forward he spread Ianto's legs apart as far as they could go with his trousers around his ankles._

"_Hurry up Dean."_

"_How so do you want it slow and soft, or hard and fast."_

"_Hard and fast, I want to feel you."_

_Dean pushed one finger slowly into Ianto, pushing it in and out, then adding a second finger scissoring them opening him wider, finally adding a third finger. Ianto pushing down on them, hands braced against the wall._

"_You going to feel so good Ianto when I slide into you." Dean whispered against the other man's ear._

"_Now, Dean I want you in me now." Ianto whispered._

_Dean removed his fingers and grinned at Ianto's disappointed sigh._

"_Don't worry I am going to fuck you so hard and every time you dream all you are going to do is remember this. There's not going to be anyone else for you, just me." Dean turned to look at Jack, the pain flickered across the older man's face. Dean just smirked knowing that he had won._

_Adding more lube to his hand and applied it to his erection. Slowly pushed into Ianto's tight hole, moving slowly inch by inch until finally he was inside the other man._

_Ianto wiggled. Dean please move."_

_Dean pulled out and pushed back in slowly, pulling out once more and slamming back into him hard. Ianto was pushed against the wall breathing heavily. Dean fucked him hard, the long desperate need overcoming him._

"_God Ianto, so tight." Pounding harder and harder._

"_Dean, so good, you feel so good in me."_

_Ianto moved his hand down his body and grabbed his own cock gripping hold of it and moving up and down faster and faster in time with Dean's movements._

"_I'm not going to last much longer." Dean murmured against Ianto's neck nipping at it._

"_Come for me Dean, I want to feel you. Please." Ianto begged turning his head to the side._

_Dean gripped Ianto's hair and pulling it back hard, pulling him into a bruising kiss swallowing Ianto's scream as he came. Ianto's head fell forward as Dean released it and moving his hands to the slender hips moving faster and faster, turning to look at Jack as he finally came inside of Ianto. "Ianto, you're mine." He screamed._

"_Yes yours, just yours." Ianto called out._

_Dean smirked knowing that he had won and was never going to let Ianto go._

XXXXX

Dean's hands moved down his body to his erection moving it up and down biting the pillow as he came.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

This was written by a very good friend and talented writer

This was written by a very good friend and talented writer

Chapter 7

"Not now Jack, Please. Not now, we will talk, please just let me enjoy the night. Meeting up with old friends, I need this."

Ianto's words echoed painfully in his ears as Jack turned restlessly in the bed, reaching over for Ianto and remembering that he wasn't there. Angrily, Jack punched the pillow and flung an arm over his face in exasperation. He always slept better, longer, hell – sleep period, when Ianto was in his bed. He stared at the ceiling almost willing himself to sleep and finally he did. Trouble was, that's when he started to dream.

It was hazy at first, dreams always were, but he could almost feel the smooth skin sliding under his fingers, smell the distinct smell that was his Ianto, and taste the sweat soaked skin beneath his lips. Jack murmured his name, "Ianto."

Jack ran his fingers through the silky hair, gazed into those smoky blue eyes, and leaned down to kiss those soft lips, only to find himself sitting across the room and watching someone else doing those same things, someone young, attractive, with brown hair and blue-green eyes. Jack felt the anger well up inside him, and it took all his reserve to just sit there and watch and not rip the younger man off of his beautiful boy, tearing him limb from limb.

His heart pounded as he watched Sam minister to Ianto and he knew, that nothing the Master had done in the Year That Never Was could compare to this because this was torture in its most exquisite and painful form. Jack saw movement off to the side and closed his eyes as he saw Dean climb onto the bed. He balled his fists up against his eyes and screamed "NO" but the three men on the bed just ignored him.

Jack tried to stand only to find himself tied helplessly to the chair, forced to watch the scene play out in front of him.

"Isn't this what you wanted? Freedom? You never wanted to be tied down, well, not figuratively anyway. If you can play the field, why can't I?"

Jack turned to see Ianto standing before him, in that beautiful purple shirt and charcoal waistcoat, looking smug. "Ianto, I…"

"Shh," Ianto placed his finger on Jack's lips, "Just watch."

Jack turned his head and shut his eyes, "No, this isn't real. This isn't happening."

"Oh, but it is," Captain John Hart said.

Jack whipped his head around to see Ianto tied to the bed and John bending over him. He watched as the tears streaked down Ianto's face and he pleaded for Jack to come help him.

"Jack, please, please don't let him do this, please," the young man begged him.

Tears spilled down Jack's face as he struggled fruitlessly against the ropes binding him to the chair.

"If you hurt him…" he snarled angrily.

John turned to look at him, "You'll what? What will you do? He's only eye candy, a part-time shag, right? Just the teaboy. I mean, you've never told him what he means to you so why does it matter what happens to him?"

Jack's heart pounded painfully in his chest, each word a knife cutting it to shreds. Regardless of how repugnant listening to John was, every word he said was true. He'd never told Ianto how he felt; never let him know just how important he was to Jack which was why he was now at the mercy of a madman.

Wait, he thought, this isn't real. John was gone and he looked up to see Ianto with the Winchester brothers again. They were lying there, basking in the heady afterglow of really good sex. The two men, one on either side of Ianto, stroking their hands up and down his boy's chest.

"Come with us, Yan," Sam whispered.

"Yeah, come back to the States. We need you," Dean said softly.

Suddenly Jack found his hands free. He stood up, strode quickly over to the bed and grabbed Dean off of it. His hands went around the younger man's throat and he squeezed until the man in his hands was lifeless and Sam and Ianto were staring at him in shock.

"Jack what did you do?" Ianto cried out.

Jack just silently reached out and plucked Sam off the bed too, "Stay away from my IANTO!"

And then he was dropping Sam, a knife sticking out of Sam's chest and blood dripping off of his hands. Jack stared at his hands in horror before racing into the bathroom and throwing up into the toilet. Once there, he found himself back on the Valiant. He could feel the metal shackles biting into his wrists. He gave an experimental tug and knew it would take days to pull out of them, just like it had before. He looked up as Dean entered the room.

"Dean?"

"Jack, Jack, Jack. What are we going to do with you? Hmm? When are you going to learn?  
Ianto belongs with us now. He's ours. I mean come on; did you really expect him to stay with you? You never appreciated him, never told him you cared; did you ever tell him you loved him?"

Tears sprang to Jack's eyes at Dean's words and he felt the truth of them sharper than any knife blade could have been.

"But I do love him," Jack protested, "I do."

"Yeah, whatever. See you around Jack," Dean said, as he walked away.

"Wait! Wait!" and then Jack was plunged into darkness.

Jack could hear the Master laughing and he shivered involuntarily. He opened his eyes to see Ianto standing in front of him, a knife at his throat and those gorgeous blue eyes full of fear.

"Please don't hurt him. Please!" Jack begged, tears flowing freely down his face.

The Master just laughed before whispering, "Freak."

Jack flinched as Ianto's warm blood sprayed across his face.

"NOOOOOOO!" he screamed into the darkness that descended over him.

Jack could smell Ianto all around him, that blend of coffee, Cardiff air, and the archives. So perfectly Ianto. He inhaled as deeply as he could, wanting that scent to soak into every single one of his cells. That smell was like home to him and he felt safe there. He felt hands on his hips and looked back at those long fingers, the ones that just moments before he thought he would never see or feel again. But here they were, grasping his hips and he gasped as he felt his lover thrust. Jack pushed back instinctively only to be left feeling empty and alone once again. But then he looked down and Ianto was below him and he was in his beautiful boy, warm, safe, and loved. He cried out Ianto's name as his orgasm crashed over him, felt Ianto shudder underneath him as he shattered into pieces with his own orgasm. "Jack," he whispered, staring up at him with those luminous blue eyes.

Jack stroked a stray curl off of Ianto's forehead and leaned down to softly kiss him. He worshipped Ianto's face with his lips, kissing eyelids, temple, cheekbones, nose, and finally lips. He felt the soft lips part beneath his own and stroked his tongue inside, relishing in the familiar taste of Ianto, a mixture of coffee, curry, and mint. Ianto groaned into his mouth and Jack couldn't help but smile.

The smile quickly turned into a frown when all of a sudden the scene changed and Jack was standing at the airport watching Ianto get on a plane to America. Ianto turned and looked at him, his eyes pleading with Jack, "Just say the words and I'll stay," but Jack couldn't speak around the lump in his throat.

He watched his boy get on that plane, join the brothers and leave him behind forever and he couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face. "Ianto, please don't go."

Hands wiped the tears off his face, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, it was just a dream."

Jack sighed with relief, feeling Ianto kiss his tears away. Jack pulled the younger man into his arms clinging to him tightly, kissing the top of his head. "I love you Ianto, I always will."

He felt Ianto snuggle closer into his embrace and he closed his eyes again only to open them seconds later as he rolled over in bed to the cold spot on the other side. Jack sat up in bed, momentarily confused and as he looked around he realized it had all been a dream, everything. He didn't know whether to sigh with relief or cry with sadness. One thing he knew for sure, he had to tell Ianto how he felt, no matter what the consequences were.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Blast From The Past 7/7  
Author: wereleopard58  
Email: .uk  
Author's websites:  
Fandom: Torchwood/Supernatural  
Pairing: Ianto/Sam  
Category: Slash  
Rating: FRAO  
Status: complete  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood and Supernatural just to be safe  
Brief Summary: Ianto is tired of feeling like second place and is thinking about leaving Jack but then a blast from his past comes back in the attractive package of Sam Winchester  
Warnings: M/M duh  
Notes/acknowledgments: To all the people who have sent fb thank you so much  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the shows or characters LOL

Chapter Seven

Jack stood alone waiting for the others to arrive. His heart pounded in his chest, the fear of opening himself up completely to the man he loved and then watching him leave with someone else.

He heard laughter from the hub; they were all getting on so well. The Winchester brothers made Ianto happy and that was all that truly mattered. Jack had survived losing people before and he would again but deep down he knew that this time was difference. Ianto Jones was the love of his extremely long life; he could feel how different this was.

Ianto's smile faded as he turned and looked into Jack's eyes. He saw sadness, regret and loss. Gwen noticed how the immortal looked as well. Ianto sighed knowing that Jack would turn to her and they would gaze at each other. Just as he was going to turn away he realised that Jack's gaze never went to Gwen, it stayed on him and then flicked to Sam and Dean.

Sam touched Ianto's shoulder but the young Welshman's eyes stayed on his lovers and what he saw was anguish.

Jack couldn't stand this, he knew he was going to lose Ianto but he couldn't watch it happen.

"I'll be back in a minute." Ianto whispered as he went to follow Jack. He reached over and placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder to stop her from going to him. "I'll go."

"But..." Gwen muttered.

"Gwen, I'm the one who is seeing him, so I am the one that is going. Stay here."

Gwen nodded knowing that whatever had upset Jack had something to do with Ianto.

XXXXX

"Jack?" Ianto called out as he walked into Jack's office noticing how the older man's shoulders stiffened.

"Please leave me alone Ianto. I can't..." Jack stuttered to a stop.

Ianto walked over to him and stared into the face of the man he loved. His heart broke looking into beautiful bright blue eyes that shone with unshed tears.

"Jack, what?"

Jack held out his hand. "You are going to leave me, just do it don't make me watch. I can't stand to see the man I love leave me."

Ianto's heart soared and broke at the same time and now understanding why Jack had been acting the way he had.

"Jack..." But before Ianto could say anything they were interrupted.

"Weevil attacks and something else could be what we have been looking for." Tosh's voice called out over the comms.

Jack walked back to the others, Ianto behind him with a huge smile on his face now knowing how Jack truly felt about him.

"Ok we will split into two cars Ianto you will go…"

"With you and Owen. Gwen can go with Sam and Dean. Tosh can monitor us from here." Ianto took charge, turning to Jack he smiled.

Jack felt a small flame of hope start to grow, "that was exactly what I was going to say."

The two men watched each other their faces a light with love. Sam and Dean turned and looked at each other knowing neither of them was going to get the man. Gwen looked down at the ground it was obvious how they felt about each other and no matter how much she dreamed Jack would never be hers.

Own shook his head. "Let's go before I throw up." He muttered and walked out.

"We'll talk later Jack, I'm not going anywhere."

XXXXX

They all walked back into the hub dirty and bruised but alive. Jack walked over and held his hand out to the brothers.

"Thank you for all your help."

Sam shook it and then Dean did. "We all glad to have been able to help. Don't hurt him or we will back."

Jack smiled, "I love him more than anything."

Ianto walked over and wrapped his arm around Jack's face. "You know what is funny; I feel exactly the same way."

Jack turned to face his young lover and pulled him into his arms kissing him passionately.

Gwen shook her head. "I'll give you a lift to your hotel; unless there is an emergency I don't think we are going to be seeing them for the rest of the day."

They watched as Jack and Ianto were making there way back to Jack's sleeping area undoing and untucking as much as they could in public.

Gwen, Sam and Dean smiled sadly at each other knowing that they all had lost something special but knowing the two men pawing at each other, their love would out shine the sun.

The End


End file.
